ARMIN, the beginning of the 1000 Year Journey
by MiTr0906
Summary: This will only make sense if you watched the amazing Attack on Space fan project, which you can find on tumblr and youtube. It's way better than anything I could write. This fic contains spoilers for ep 12. Just my take on A.R.M.I.N.'s creation. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Armin, age 11

Armin panted, he'd never been to this part of the city before, and he didn't know what to do now. His grandfather had told him the government had called him away to do something. Then he'd told him to run, he'd told Armin that officers would be coming to the house soon, to take Armin with them. So, Armin had ran, no specific direction, just away, as fast as possible, but he was beginning to realize he'd never be able to outrun them. After all they were stationed everywhere, besides, he didn't have any food, they hadn't had much in the house after all.

Armin picked a place behind a closed shop, most stores were shuttering these days, and sat there trying to think. The hunger nawed at his insides, it rained the next two days, so they found him cold, wet and shivering.

A foot splashed a puddle, "Hello." the voice belonged to an old woman, she approached Armin slowly, "Hmm, you look cold. When was the last time you ate? Why don't you come with me, you cleary need to see a doctor." the old woman said comfortingly. The old woman smiled, and took Armin's hand, he didn't try to resist, he was barely conscious. The old woman looked down at him, "Oh, what's your name by the way." She smiled again.

"Armin." he whispered, he started to think about running. He realized how stupid he was being, he didn't even know this woman! He then saw the sandwich she was offering him.

"Armin, huh. That's a nice name." the woman seemed to be thinking,"Well, Armin, you can call me Sara." her smile widened, "I'm so glad I found you." she said absentmindedly.

Armin was to busy eating to notice her talking to him. They got on a bus, Sara draped a jacket over him, Armin quickly fell asleep as Sara hummed next to him.

When he woke up he was greeted by harsh fluorescent lights. He looked around, in the corner of the room Sara and a doctor were talking. He took a deep breath, "Hello? What's going on?" he said just barely audibly.

The doctor lady turned, "Your awake, good. Don't worry, Sara here was just concerned about you, it appears you haven't eaten in a while. You should make a full recovery from that, but..."

"But what?!" Armin yelled. He worried that his recklessness had gone to far.

"She was about to tell you that they've discovered a strange disease inside you, however they may be able to treat it." Sara gave her usual smile, it never seemed to reach her eyes.

The doctor woman looked stern, "Yes, we looked up people with the name Armin in the area who've been tested for this before, and it looks like you had police looking for you. We only wanted to help cure you. If you come to our main facility we may be able to help you. Also, with the passing of your grandfather, you have no legal guardian to look after you, so-." she was cut off abruptly.

"Passing!?" he yelled, he fell back against the hospital bed gasping, "This is to much, give me a little time, I'll think about it." he said in a subdued voice.

Sara nodded, "I believe that's reasonable, I'll be leaving for now Armin, but don't worry I'll be back soon enough." she left the room.

The doctor nodded in agreement. As she to left Armin drifted to a dreamless sleep, not knowing what the future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Armin looked up at the huge building, so this was the facility they'd been telling him about. He looked at the man who'd driven him there in the car with blacked out windows and said, "It's way bigger than I thought! Is all of this medical research, or do they do other things?" The driver replied with a grunt. Armin sighed, no one but Sara ever seemed to answer his questions.

The large double doors swung open, Armin was greeted by what seemed like a normal enough lobby. There was a strange, sickly sweet smell permeating the air. A young woman (her name tag identified her as Cloe) in a very professional suit walked up to him, "You must be Armin Arlert!" she smiled, her teeth were white as paper, and incredibly shiny, "So nice to meet you! You must be part of our Education and Health Outreach Program! Please follow me." she said to fast for Armin to get a word in. Armin decided to keep quiet and follow her, after all, it seemed like they were going through a lot of trouble for him.

They went through a lot of hallway, up an elevator, through some more hallway, and finally arrived at a room. Cloe stopped and opened the door, "This is where you will be staying! Please wait in here for now." She then walked away very quickly.

Armin walked into the room and closed the door. It was of a decent size, it was painted tan, and contained: a bed, a night stand, a desk, a couch, and a coffee table with bright yellow flowers in a vase on it. Armin sat on the couch, he was exhausted, he'd been so eager to get here that he'd convinced them to let him out of the hospital a little early, he was regretting that now.

Armin looked at the coffee table, there was a note under the vase. He picked it up, "Armin, I'm writing this letter from a place that I can't tell you, this may be the last you hear from me. Armin, I've realized something, I was wrong to distrust those officers, they told me that there was something wrong with you, and I didn't believe them. Now I think they were right, I hope they find you and help you. I'll give your love to my daughter and your father when I see them, farewell. Love, your Grandfather." Armin put the note down. He was suspicious, his grandfather had seemed very adamant about him running, what could have ever changed his mind? Or maybe this really was from him, and him being here was fine, and he really could trust these people, he was to confused.

The door clicked open, and two men walked in, "I am Lieutenant Harbormann, and this is Doctor Ringwald." Dr. Ringwald waved. The Lieutenant left, walking stiffly.

Armin look at the Doctor, note still in hand, "What is it?" he said, wondering what was going on. What was the program Cloe had mentioned anyway?

Dr. Ringwald cleared his throat, "There's just a test we need you to do, before you can delve into the program. Don't worry, it's just a test to see how much you know." he smiled reassuringly.

Dr. Ringwald handed him a tablet. Armin looked at it, not doing anything for thirty seconds, "Right, thank you, I'll do my best, though my grandfather took me out of school quite a few years ago." Dr. Ringwald nodded, and then left. The door made an extra clicking sound when he left, signifying it locking.

Armin pondered everything that just happened and filled out the test.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update! My life isn't really conducive to writing fanfics, tbh I'm writing thiS on my phone. I hope everyone has a nice spring break! - 3 Years Later. Armin snuck out of his room. He'd been here for three years, and had gone through many tests and courses, but no one ever told him what was going on. He was fed up, so he was going to find some answers. Armin went down the hallway, side stepping into a room without even having to look at it, after all he'd memorized the plans to the building. As he stepped out he was wearing a bit different clothing, he put on a extra coat since he'd always been a bit skinny, especially after whAt happened before he got here. He saw Cpt. Harbormann walking down the hall, and he started following him. He followed him to a door he knew was not on the plans he'd been given. He watched him punch in a special access code. Armin walked to the door and punched in the access code, "Hello Captain Harbormann." flashed on the screen. The door opened, Armin walked through. He was in a corridor, one wall was mostly window. Approached the window and looked down. He saw a giant ship. He looked around and found Cpt. Harbormann'ms office, it was vacant. He put in the access code and walked in. It was a sparsely furnished but fancy office. Armin sat at his desk and sat down at the computer. The password was "Set Sail." This put Armin in 's mail. There was a message from another officer it said, "I know you want to leave soon too. As soon as they're done with that Arlert kid we will be ready for Launch Day. I hope to be placed in ark Sina, it sounds much nicer than Maria or Rose. You and I will have to do a lot of favors to get there. See you on Launch Day." Armin was about to see if he could figure out more when he heard a sound. A female voice said, "Captain, I believe there is someone in your office who shouldn't be." They'd found him. - Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like. Also, if you have a tumblr I'd love to check it out. Oh, after this story is over I do have other Attack on Titan plans that involve Armin, possibly assassins, maybe ghosts, or something to do with Persona 3, or something else entirely. See you next time!


End file.
